


Propheteering

by discountdaniel



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountdaniel/pseuds/discountdaniel
Summary: Of course Daniel was perfect. A beacon, shining a light in a world of people that just begged to be purified. He offered safety and comfort. And his way with words, his charming persona, had people all too willing to accept him. He promised a safe, negativity free life. Excess negativity, of which he was the source, didn't count.--A series of Daniel drabbles as writing exercises. Each has a random prompt I've dug up from prompt lists. Will contain ocs, as other members of Daniel's cult junk, from time to time. I'm focusing mainly on word count to reach my point. Constructive criticism appreciated.





	1. Word Prompt- Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My goal this year is to write the Daniel fic I've been planning for months. I've decided to start with this drabble exercise, however, as it's been a while since I've sat down to write. All are Daniel centric, 100 words, and occasionally contain mentions of ocs (all other members of Daniel's cult junk). 
> 
> Today's Drabble Prompt: Smile

He often smiled. A wide grin, with too perfect teeth. Of course Daniel frowned, though rarely. It was a part of the purification, rid of negative emotions. A part of being wholly pure.

But that smile made him hard to read. Especially to Daniel's Check Partner, who had a knack for unintentionally making him upset. Regardless, he grinned; twitched only slightly. The woman didn’t notice, until he cracked his neck.

“Daniel, I did say I was sorry.” 

A smile with a response. “And I said I forgave you.” 

The nails digging into her shoulder following a reassuring pat said otherwise.


	2. Word Prompt- Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have OCD and I hate it. I've projected that to hell and back on Daniel, because I hate him too. You can't pry this headcanon from me.
> 
>  ---

It was easy to control people. Daniel’s natural charisma swayed others to his side. And they stayed there, no matter how he treated them. 

He found it easy to control others. He found it harder to control himself.

The obessive thoughts in his mind brought a mess of anxiety. And an urge to perform a number of rituals to dispel that negativity. He tried to no avail to ignore it, but the anxiety worsened until he gave in, did his rituals, and again felt clean. 

This disorder was a blemish on his perfect record. He hated it more than anything.


	3. Word Prompt- Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the smallest things make Daniel angry.  
> \---

It is much like Daniel to forgive. Although, he never forgets. 

His forgiveness is merely in words. It’s easy to say, with a forced smile, that an apology is accepted.

He never means it. Daniel is a petty man. And for those stepping too close into his space, or spilling drinks where they should not; questioning him or talking over him when it’s time to teach. For those he is angry. A twitch, and his smile grows, strained, holding back negative physical reactions. 

It’s easy to grit out acceptance of an apology most sincere. Meaning it is all the harder.


	4. Word Prompt- Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep. And rushed. Too many pronouns. A mess.   
> \---

Daniel is sweet as sugar. 

He often smiles. His eyes are wide as he bounces on his toes, talks with his hands. Enigmatic, they call him. And a pleasure to be around. It’s no wonder he has so many friends. 

Purification is key in his religion. An emphasis on lack of negativity. So of course Daniel is inviting. Kind. 

When he wants to be. 

But, he can bite. Especially behind closed doors. When questioned. When things don’t go his way. More often he’ll still act sweet but there’s a sting in his words. 

Sweet as sugar surrounded by fire ants.


	5. Place Prompt- Gas Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every fifth one I'm making my word count 500. Not technically a drabble but my fic my rules. Wrote this on my new phone and didn't completely edit it, I'll be honest. My phone has an autocorrect issue. 
> 
> This one technically takes place in the same vein of the longer fic I'm working on. So this one's got my OC in it. Sorry about that. 
> 
> \---

A bright star on the flat expanse of dirt seemed like it was meant to be paradise. To Daniel, however, the desert was more inviting. 

The trek out west had taken the young man and his companion several days. Halfway there, and running on fumes, both were tired, hungry, and dirty. The latter of which was high on Daniel’s priority list, though he said nothing, choosing to remain a rock of positivity, behind on his rituals though he was. 

He wanted a shower. 

Something, of course, that the motel parallel the gas station could readily provide. Daniel, however, would be dead before he stepped foot in the likely bug infested hellscape. No. They would camp again. 

His companion stared longingly at the neon lights tempting vacancy. 

“No time for that, Adelaide,” he spoke, calm, though like a man on a mission. Which he was. A religious journey. 

Adelaide snapped from the trance. Eyes back to Daniel, she merely nodded, took one last, long look at the motel, and continued on. 

Like a flea on a dog, the woman followed, just too close to Daniel, a fact which irritated him, though he pushed that negativity down like cough syrup. The door to the gas station within grasp, he pushed it open, hard, and stepped through. The door fell back on Adelaide, who shook off the sudden impact as she too pushed the door and skipped to her companion, who’d already left her behind.

Their religion was full of dietary restrictions. And the gas station offered hardly anything viable for consumption. 

The steady hum of the coolers grated on Daniel's ears, too loud in the otherwise dead silence. The cooler door creaked as the man opened it, and took several bottles from within. He handed them all to Adelaide, who held out a small basket she had picked up at the front.

Down the aisles they walked and took their time. And, to show for it, only some bags of mixed nuts, and a couple apples. 

When Daniel said it was time to go, Adelaide caught his eyes, and glanced back at the basket, unsatisfied. 

“On our way,” he repeated, a little firmer.

The cashier wordlessly met them, gazing with little intent at the basket as Adelaide set it on the counter. Steady beeps matched the hum of the coolers, berating Daniel’s senses. He pushed the agitation back.

He hardly noticed Adelaide slink away until she was back again. Like a child sneaking a toy into the cart, she pushed an item onto the counter, then closer to Daniel. A box of granola. 

He regarded it for a moment, then pushed it towards the cashier. 

“Its.. sort of in the restrictions?” Adelaide said, more a question, when the pair was back outside. 

“It's not the worst.” 

Adelaide took a last glance at the motel. “Suppose the inn is out of the question?” 

“Right you are.” He cracked open a bottle of water and took a sip. “We've still a ways to go.”


	6. Word Prompt- Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave if you like. Or maybe not...  
> (Also OC again whoops. This one needs more than a hundred words but that's all I get).
> 
> \---

“I have talked to Peter,” Daniel said calmly as he strode past his companion.

“And?” 

The breath hitched in Daniel’s throat, barely, though he kept composed. “He’s no longer with us.” 

“He just...left?” Although Adelaide and Peter were hardly close- they rarely talked, if ever- it still hurt that someone in their family would just leave. 

“No one’s required to stay with the family.”

“But….it’s family.”

“Family is a choice, you’ve said that many times. Peter made his choice. And so have you.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “It was good of you to tell me.”


End file.
